1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to miniature electrical connectors used in printed circuit board and other microelectronic applications, and particularly to an improved microelectronic connector and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Existing microelectronic electrical connectors, such as those of the RJ 45 or RJ 11 type, frequently incorporate magnetics or other electrical components within the connector body itself These components may provide a variety of electrical or signal conditioning functions, such as noise suppression or signal transformation. Often, the magnetics or electrical component is fabricated as part of a package or separate device and then subsequently mounted on a small circuit board; the circuit board assembly is then mounted within a rear connector body element or "trailer." As can be seen in FIG. 1, the trailer 100 is received by the front connector body 102, which also receives the modular plug (not shown). As shown in FIG. 1, a separate lead "carrier" 104 is also commonly used to maintain electrical separation between the leads 106 which mate with the modular plug. The lead carrier 104 is typically molded onto the leads (at a location between the trailer and the distal end of the leads) in a separate process step. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,884 assigned to the Whitaker Corporation, which describes a connector design incorporating both a trailer with circuit board and lead carrier.
However, the fabrication of such prior art connector designs typically requires a significant number of processing steps and labor, thereby increasing cost, and further necessitating the allocation of a significant volume within the connector to the component package, circuit board, and trailer. The additional volume within the connector required by these components may dictate the use of a larger connector body than would otherwise be necessary. This is a substantial detriment, since space conservation is a prime consideration with any electrical component, including connectors. Furthermore, the additional components and process steps associated with fabrication of the component package, trailer, and carrier, and any electrical terminals associated therewith may also ultimately affect both the cost and reliability of the connector as a whole.
Microelectronic connectors may also suffer from internal component failure or damage during use. In this case, the failed connector often must be entirely replaced. However, typical prior art connectors are often not easily removed from their mounting for replacement. Furthermore, when mounted in multiple configurations (such as in side-by-side groupings), the replacement of one. defective connector often necessitates the replacement of all connectors within the configuration. This produces the unnecessary cost of replacing components which have not failed. Modular connector arrangements have been suggested in the prior art; however, such arrangements do not allow variation of the connector grouping configuration (e.g., either vertically or horizontally) using the same connector and mounting hardware.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable to provide an improved low cost and replaceable connector which would 1) reduce the internal connector volume required to house the necessary electrical components; 2) allow for a simpler, more cost effective, and more reliable method of connector fabrication; 3) facilitate replacement without the need for desoldering and/or replacement of other components on the circuit board in the event of connector failure; and 4) permit the user to configure multiple connectors in both an over-under and/or side-by-side arrangement.